While You Are Sleeping
by samuraiduck27
Summary: [Companion fic to A Matter of Wanting, 2nd in Strength series] Mokuba wakes in the middle of the night to come to his brother's aid. Seto and Mokuba brotherly fluff...sorta. [Mokuba's POV]


**While You Are Sleeping-** samuraiduck27

A/N- Not much to say, except that this is gonna be a companion fic to "A Matter of Wanting". This time, it's in Mokuba's POV and may be a little confusing if you didn't read AMoW. Big thanks to those who reviewed AMoW-

**PsychoKitty13  
****GoDrinkPineSol  
****Chikorita-Trainer  
****Shadu  
Sailor Ra  
****SexySayainSakura**

As always, please read and review! Flames and constructive criticism are welcome!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own YGO. That's why it's fan fiction, people.

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion, Domino, Japan- 11:50 PM**

I sigh as I close the door. Seto just said goodnight, and that he's going to bed. I'm glad that he is- it's been a while since he got a full night's rest, or attempted to at least. Before I shut off the lights, I remember to open the door conjoining our rooms a crack- so I can hear every sound my nii-sama makes in his room, but not see him. It's important that I do.

Seto's always protected me and done everything he can for me. I'm so glad I have such a great big brother. He's not perfect- unless you call a workaholic, stoic-to-everyone-but-you person perfect, that is. But I love him anyways.

I just wish he would tell me what's wrong with him.

Seto's been a lot more distant than usual lately. Ever since we got back from Noah's insane virtual world he's been like this. His eyes are distant and haunted, he speaks in short sentences if he replies at all, and he barely eats or sleeps. Just like my brother protects me, I try to protect him from himself.

I don't know how many times I've caught him in the kitchen, looking at one of the steak knives, with a trace emotion of longing reflected in his eyes.

"Nii-sama?" I'd say to get his attention, "What are you doing?"

Like I didn't already know.

He'd give a faint hint of a smile, say "Nothing, Mokie." or "Deciding whether or not I should cook tonight."

My nii-sama's a great cook, y'know.

And he'd ruffle my hair before leaving the room, and it'd be a week or so before I'd catch him again. At least I can keep him from hurting himself that way-

But what about at night?

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion, Domino, Japan- 1:45 AM**

I open my sleep filled eyes and glance towards the conjoining door. It's a good thing I remembered to open it. That, and the fact that I'm a light sleeper. The clock reads 1:45- I'm actually surprised he made it this long. Usually I wake up about an hour after I make Nii-sama go to bed.

I crawl out of bed and slip through the door into Seto's room.

He's tossing and turning in his huge king-sized bed, navy and silver sheets in disarray, and his pillow flung off to the side. He's mumbling something incoherent, and his face is contorted in pain. Another nightmare, it seems.

He thinks I don't know about them, but I do. I hear him cry out in his sleep for our mother, our father, and me sometimes. I just wish I knew what it was he dreamed about. He never talks about it, and seems to never remember the nightmares he has. I confronted him about it the first time I woke up because of him, and he claimed to not know what I was talking about. He said it with such a straight face I didn't know whether he was lying or just didn't remember.

I push my nii-sama's sweat drenched bangs from his forehead and stroke his hair like he does for me when I can't sleep. Supposedly our mother did this for us when we little.

"It's okay Seto- I'm here for you. It's just a dream." I tell him.

He starts to calm down, his breathing returning to normal. That is, until he bolts halfway up in bed, yelling out in an icy voice-

"You get away from him, you son of a-"

Before Seto can finish his curse, he mumbles off and falls back into his comforter. I sit there in a bit of a shocked state- he was dreaming about me? Having nightmares about that one time…

* * *

_Flashback_

_14 year old Seto burst in the door of his stepfather's home office. 9 year old Mokuba was crouched on the floor, sporting a red slap mark on his face and was in tears._

"_You get away from him, you son of a bitch! He did nothing to you! You keep your hands off my omouto!" Seto screamed at Gozaboro, who was leaning over Mokuba- hand raised._

_The man gave Seto an enraged look- distracted long enough for Mokuba to get off the floor and rush to his brother's side. As Mokuba cried into Seto's shirt, Gozaboro gave Seto a look that clearly stated that he would be in for it later that night- as punishment for almost breaking the door and his use of language._

_Seto led his brother out of the room and into his. Sitting Mokuba down on his bed, Seto took a look at the bruise starting to form on Mokuba's face._

"_It hurts, Seto." cried the little one, sniffing as Seto gingerly touched the mark._

_Seto glared at the lone scratch marring his omouto's face amidst the red skin- most likely from one of their stepfather's rings._

"_Don't worry, Mokuba. He'll pay for what he's done. I'll make sure of it."_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Seto's only said that phrase to Gozaboro- so it's gotta be him he's dreaming of. But why? Are all his nightmares about me getting hurt and about the past? I wish I knew…I wish he'd talk to me about these things. It's not healthy for him to keep to himself like this! He needs my help! But he won't let me.

I continue stroking Nii-sama's hair until he falls back into a slightly restless slumber. He's not crying out anymore, but he might be in his dreams. A lone tear escapes my brother's closed eyes, and I realize that this is the first time I've seen him cry in years.

Seto might like to pretend that he's invincible, that he has no need of feelings, or friendship, but I know different. He puts on his cold, icy face the second he walks out of the room, and doesn't take it off until when it's just him and me. That's probably why my brother is called such a jerk most of the time. But they don't see him like I do. They only know Seto Kaiba by his outward appearance; they don't know who Seto Kaiba really is.

I know my brother's not invincible- and deep down, he knows it too.

When my brother calms down enough that he begins to snore lightly, I know he's in a deep sleep and it's safe to go back to my room and continue my rest. Good thing he only does this once a night, or I'd never be able to sleep.

I exit the room, making sure to keep the door a little ways open, just in case.

"Love ya, Seto. I just wish you trusted me more." I murmur to the figure lying in the bed behind me.

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion, Domino, Japan- 7:20 AM**

I bound down the stairs into the kitchen and see Seto already there, as usual.

"Morning, Seto! Sleep okay?" I ask him, a smile on my face.

He gives me a small smile, "Fine, Mokie. How about you?"

I need to find out how he does that. Stupid poker-face.

"Not bad."

I know the truth, and if Seto prefers to go on as if nothing ever happened, then so will I.

"Good. Hurry up and get some breakfast- we're running late."

At least, for now.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's it. Kinda spur of the moment. I don't know if I got the difference between Seto and Mokie's ages right, but in the anime, isn't Seto like what- 16? And isn't Mokuba 11? Correct me if I'm wrong, please! Click the little blue button! I'd like some feedback on this!

Jore ai, minna-san!

samuraiduck27


End file.
